Kaichou Wa Hime Sama! (President is a Princess!)
by theotaku48
Summary: Setted in Monarchy Tokyo, Crown Prince Usui announced his engagement to an ordinary girl named Ayusawa Misaki. What will happen next? Will the crown prince fall for her? What was the exact reason of the prince in choosing her?
1. Preview

**KAICHOU WA- HIME SAMA! **

**(Class president is a princess!) **

Ayusawa Misaki didn't like it.

She didn't want the title "princess" bestowed unto her. She didn't want to waste time wearing gowns and do some stupid meetings and above all, being married to an arrogant bastard prince who has girls everywhere he goes.

I mean, why waste time doing nothing when you could work and earn money?

Takumi Usui, the crown-prince also makes things harder for Misaki. He forbids Misaki touching other guys, NOT even her father without his permission. That means no punching The Stupid Three, no smack-down, and no... punishments for the male population of Seika.

Little does she know, the crown prince is slowly falling for her...

**This story is setted in an AU (Alternate universe) in which the modern Japan still has monarchy rulling the country. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'll Even Sell Myself If I Can Save My Family! **

Ayusawa Misaki thumped her feet. She was having a very bad day and now the folks of the president's office were slacking off to watch a new episode of Hunter x Hunter. They actually DARE to do that in front her.

Misaki almost shouted on top of her lungs, but then she needs to calm herself up. Because apparently, she needed her shouting voice for a different occasion. Which is, the Crown Princess selection.

_- 2 days ago- _

_"Onee-chan... Mom wants to talk with you" _

_Misaki was so into her plans for Seika's New Rules: Girls Authority that she didn't even listen to her sister. She didn't even realize that her sister was there, because Arashi's song is blaring through the loud speakers. Well it doesn't disturb her (since she wasn't really listening anyway; those songs are just some background music to accompany her to get her work done faster) but it does disturb her parents and her sister. _

_"Onee-chan!" Suzuna shouted. _

_Misaki mumbled, "I'm done, I'm done" before turning off her radio and stared at her sister. She then realized that Suzuna's expression was indeed different than her usual expression. Her eyes reflected sadness and sorrow. Misaki took a deep breath. She knew that all of this is because of money. Money ruined her family. One day, her father ran away from home, saying that he couldn't take it anymore. Her father's debts became a major problem for Ayuzawa's family. They searched for a loan, but somehow their debts kept on increasing. _

_Misaki gave up her dreams as a writer (she is a big fan of Haruki Murakami and Aoyama Gosho) and finally worked in a field she hated the most, but produced much money: cosplay-cafe. She had to act cutely and not herself. She forced her smiles and gestures. If working in normal cafes would pay her like this, she wouldn't have suffered emotional distress. _

_So, she released all of her emotional distress at school; where she rules over the male population of Seika. She is infamous for her harsh punishments towards boys and favors girls. But still, being a council president only piles up her job but not her earnings. _

_She needs more than just earnings. She need a perfect job that would suit her. _

* * *

_"What? Palace maid?!" _

_Misaki is beyond shock, but she admitted that the idea wasn't very bad at all. Being a palace maid means huge earnings, getting a chance to see the Imperial Palace and taste the delicious food, although she must remain in the palace for the rest of her life and can't get married unless the Emperor or The Crown Prince's bed her. _

_"Yes Misaki. I'm very sorry but I have no other options but to send you to the Imperial Palace" her mom said. Misaki stared at her mom's eyes. Sad and tired. Misaki didn't want to add her mother's headache, so she decided to sign the Imperial Papers without looking at the agreements and rules (She thought she would know sooner or later. Besides, she still got work to do). _

_After Misaki leaves the living room, Suzuna serves a cup of Ocha for her mother. _

_"Mother, why do you do this? Being a palace maid means selling her body to the Royal Family. Do you hear rumors about palace maids being raped by the Emperor?" _

_Her mother sighed. She felt like she was the most evil mom in the world. But she didn't have any other choice, except registering her name to enter the Crown Princess Selection. And the registration fee cost more than their family's debt. _

_"Mom, can we just register Onee-chan to the Crown Princess Selection? We can borrow more money from the loans. I heard that the semi-finalist got 30 Million Yen as their prize" Suzuna said. _

_A second later, Misaki's head popped out her room's door. _

_"Hey mom, Suzuna. I changed my mind, let's just register to the Crown Princess Selection" _

_"Onee-chan, are you serious? But promise me you will go to the semi-final! Or our debt will be bigger!" Suzuna said. Misaki just nodded and smirked. _

_Who says cosplaying as a maid is useless? It's totally needed for times like this. _

* * *

"Crown Prince, here is your breakfast" Tetsu, his personal butler said. Takumi Usui is still in his bathrobe, with girl servants handling him his red patterned kimono for him to wear.

Takumi Usui lazily went to the dining room accompanied by his personal maids. Actually, the crown prince doesn't really need maids. But more like because Usui is such a girl magnet that many maids would rather accompany him.

"We have Takoyaki made by the world class chef Ishibuto Miyazaka, and-"

"Enough Tetsu, serve the food" Usui ordered. "As you wish, Crown Prince" Tetsu ringed the bell and the maids serve the food. Usui ate the food slowly; his eyes searched the entire room, often finding some palace maids trying to sneak a peek on him. Sure, the rumors had spread through out the country that the Crown Prince is so handsome and charismatic. Many palace maids try to woo him by various tricks, but none of them succeeded.

He soon became tired of those palace maids and decided to focus on ruling the country instead.

"Crown Prince, the selection of Crown Princess will start today"Tetsu announced. Usui nodded slightly, not really interested in those wannabes.

"Make sure to pick the suitable queen, not princess" Usui remarked.

"Pardon me, Crown Prince?"

"I mean, choose the one with talent and wisdom, not just some doll-ed idiot who believes face is the only x-factor Japan has"

And that sentence, broke many palace maids hearts.

* * *

"Misaki-chan! Good luck for the selection!"

Yeah right.

Say it outloud.

Say it!

So the whole Seika knows!

Misaki is beyond pissed-off when she realized that she still have tons of works to do. And that includes doll-ing herself to a salon or something. Who really wants to be trapped inside a palace with a cold jerk prince anyway? No one does!

Except for those idiots who spend too much time reading Hana Yori Dango or Candy. Candy, believing that Prince Charming exists.

"I'm doing this only for my family" she muttered.

"I'm going to save my family, even if I have to sell myself to the Emperor!"


End file.
